This invention relates to a battery-powered radio communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a battery-powered radio communication apparatus with an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit at the power amplifier stage.
Portable battery-powered radio communication apparatus normally operates at a battery voltage which is higher than a preset voltage. When the battery voltage drops below the preset voltage, the radio communication apparatus of forced to be out of normal operation, which, in turn, results in interruption of communication. An AGC circuit, if provided at the stage of the power amplifier, works to keep the output power of the apparatus constant and, therefore, a drop in battery voltage causes an increase in current consumption. Accordingly, when beginning to drop, the battery voltage falls rapidly, as the case may be, below the preset voltage, with consequent interruption of communication.